


Parenthood

by shipping_galore



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: it been 4 years since Seto was reunited with his beloved blue eyes Kisara the pair fell in love and got married now they face the most difficult battle either of them have faced before (Kisara saving Seto in their past life and any duel monsters tournament Seto has faced) PARENTHOOD Blueshipping





	1. The expecting birth Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Seto was 18 (using U.S.A version instead of Japanese version) and Kisara was 17 when they met and yes Kisara was reincarnated   
> They began dating in 2000 on Kisara’s 18th birthday September 21st, 1982.  
> Seto aged 22 not yet 23. D.O.B 25th October 1981  
> Kisara aged 21 not yet 22. September 21st, 1982.  
> Mokuba is 10 not yet 11July 7 1993.   
> They married on 20th July 2003. Kisara age 20 Seto age21   
> Kisara leaned she was 3 weeks pregnant the day after her 22nd birthday   
> Kisara let her boss know about her Pregnancy when she was 19 weeks Pregnant and ask if she could work up until a week before the baby’s birth 
> 
> Note: as I do not know the name of Seto’s chauffeur I’m giving him a name

Updated it on the 20/3/16

 **Title** **:** The expecting birth Part 1 the restless Dragons

 **Author** : Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Seto/Kisara

 **Genre** : Family

 **Warnings** : None

 **Rating** : Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don’t own Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro** **:** Kisara Kaiba is in her final week of Pregnancy and Wishing to finish off some work but her daughter is not allowing her even though both her husband and her brother in law tell her to take it easy she refuses to listen

* * *

 

 

*****31st May 2004*****

It was a beautiful end of spring day and a wonderful sunny Monday for the people of Domino, around 2 in the afternoon a white Limo pulled up in the driveway of the Kaiba mansion. The Kiaba’s chauffeur, Shoda parked the car, and lowered the view screen to see that his boss’s wife was sleeping.

“Mrs. Kaiba sorry to disturb you, ma’am but we are home” said Shoda.

Kisara’s eyes fluttered opened.

She stretched, her tired and cramped muscles before smiling at Shoda, a light pink coloured her cheeks, as she realised he caught her sleeping.  Shoda returned the smile before raising the viewing screen and exited the limo. In the back seat Kisara gathered up her art bag and grabbed her house keys then looked over at the other occupant in the car.

Roland her husband’s right-hand man and advisers and currently playing body guard to her, gave her a nod.  Seto had told Roland to go with Shoda when Kisara rang to say she was leaving work early as Shoda was at Kaiba corp.

The Door opened and Shoda held out his hand while Roland exited the other side Kisara took the offered hand and climbed out of said limo.

Meanwhile Roland came around and took the bag from Kisara.

“Well if you don’t need anything more Mrs. Kaiba then I’ll head off back to Kaiba corp.” said Shoda.

Kisara nodded.

“Shoda wait I’ll escort Mrs. Kaiba inside and ride back with you” said Roland.

“True Seto never said anything about staying with me once I’m home did, he?”  said Kisara.

A smile playing on her lips

No ma’am” said Roland.

He placed a hand on Kisara’s lower back and guides her up the pathway and through the door, Kisara sighed as she stepped into the cool mansion from the heat outside.

Once inside, she was greeted by a maid named Suzu.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Kaiba” said Suzu.

The maid removed Kisara’s dark blue blazer from her shoulders then hung it up.

Meanwhile Kisara slipped her feet from her flats and into her house shoes.

Hearing the voice from downstairs, 10-year-old Mokuba Kaiba left his room and made his way down the hall around the corner and down another hallway until he got to the staircase and saw his Sister in law.

Kisara!” he exclaimed happily.

 Then raced down the stairs only to be scowled by Suzu.

“Master Mokuba please no running in the house” said Suzu.

Mokuba blushed.

“Sorry Suzu” he said.

“Well Mrs. Kaiba” I better head back to the office” said Roland.

Kisara nodded.

“Alright then Roland and thanks” said Kisara.

“Hey Roland, let me take that,” said Mokuba.

The adviser handed Kisara’s art bag to the 10-year-old.

“Bye Roland” he said.

 Now waving goodbye to the older man.

Roland nodded to him and Kisara before leaving, closing the door behind himself.

Mokuba looked at Suzu.

“I’ll take it from here” he told her.

Suzu nodded and left walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Meanwhile back in the entrance-way Mokuba took a good look at his ‘sister’

“Kisara are you alright” he asked.

“No sweetheart the heat I feel from the pregnancy on top of the heat from the weather is making me feel VERY uncomfortable along with that my back is canning my feet ache and I look like one of your brother’s blimps on top of that I’ve been having Braxton Hicks contractions, and your niece would not stop moving all day so I could hardly get any work done for a whole hour and had to be sent home early” Kisara Explained

Mokuba gave her a sympathetic look.

“Maybe you should go upstairs change into something more comfortable and then take a nap” he suggested.

“I can’t Moki honey I need to finish off some work, but I will go change into something comfier” said Kisara.

Mokuba sighed.

“Fine but tell me something?” he asked.

“What?” asked Kisara?

“Have you and Seto chosen a name YET?” he asked her.

Both brothers were at the appointment when they learned Kisara who was 12 weeks at the time was having a baby girl and for the last 7 months’ nether husband nor wife could agree on what to call their daughter. 

Mokuba stressed the word yet, because they have not been able to choose a name for the child, Kisara wanted to call her daughter Michiko meaning child of beauty. However, Seto wanted to call her Kaida as a tribute to her mother’s powerful spite the blue eyes white dragon, for the name Kaida means little dragon.

“Not yet honey” Kisara sighed.

Mokuba shook his head then placed his hand on her heavily pregnant stomach.

“Well please hurry up after all it’s only a week away until she is born which coincides with my birthday and I would like a name for my most treasured birthday gift” said Mokuba.

Kisara chuckled

Suddenly Kisara and Mokuba felt movement and smiled.

“See even she agrees you both need to make up your minds, anyway, enough talk you need to go upstairs, and rest and I need to start my homework” said Mokuba.

“I can’t rest Moki I have sketches to finish I just told you that” said Kisara.

Kisara was a fashion designer for a fashion house in domino city but was starting her maternity leave today as she was 39 weeks Pregnant.

Mokuba sighed.

“Fine, just promise me that you will rest afterwards”     

“If I’m STILL working when your brother gets home, he’ll drag me to the bedroom for some rest” said Kisara.

Mokuba chuckled.

Together they made their way upstairs.

Kisara supported herself with a hand on the stair rail and Mokuba’s arm around her waist, when they reached the top, they made their way down the long hallway stopping at the master bedroom. Kisara smiled at her brother and kissed his cheek before taking her bag from him.

“Run along now sweetie I believe you said something about homework” said Kisara.

Mokuba nodded.

Kisara watched him turn and walk down another corridor before opening the door to the master bedroom and walking in.

The master room was painted blue with long Narrow windows and a four-poster bed with a walk-in closet and an en-suite, Kisara set her hand bag and keys on the bedside table and put her art bag on the bed before walking over and into the walk-in closet. She changed from her work clothes into a white cotton skirt and pink ombre top, then slipped her feet back into her house shoes, walked out of the closet, grabbed her art bag from the bed and walked out of the room.

 She then made her way down the hall to the home office she shared with her husband.

Kisara opened the door and entered the room.   

She looked around before walking over and placing her bag by her desk, she stretched before taking a seat in her very comfortable chair Seto brought her 5 months ago. Her husband brought her the chair when he noticed how uncomfortable she was when working.

Getting comfortable Kisara picked up her bag from the side of the desk and took out her book and art pencils, opened the book and turned the pages until she got to her first unfinished sketch and began working on it.

Only to stop 10 minutes later when the cramping started, she stood and took two deep breaths before walking around the study, her husband Seto found her pacing their study half an hour later when he walked in at 3.40.

“Kisara darling you OK?” asked Seto as he walked into the study.

Kisara smiled.

“Fine” she grimaced

It was then he saw her hand on her lower abdomen

“The baby is she alright?” he asked

“Yes, it’s just these Braxton Hicks contractions are becoming more painful.”

“Here let’s get you seated” said Seto.

He walked her over to her seat and sat her down.

Kisara sighed.     

“I love this chair”

Seto smiled, kissed her and knelt down in front of her.

“How are you feeling?” asked Seto as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"Hot and everything hurts” she complained   

He suddenly smiled when he felt his child move.

“Now my sweet little dragon you settle and let mummy rest OK” Seto told his unborn daughter.

 He stood up. And looked at his wife  

“What, Seto love I cannot I have only worked for ten minutes I need to finish these off so I can send them back to work tomorrow” Kisara Protested.

While her husband gently pulled her from the chair and walked her out of the study and up the hallway towards the master bedroom.      

Entering said room Seto walks his wife over to the bed he pulls back the covers and sits her down he knelt and removes her house shoes, then lifted her legs up onto the bed and tucked her feet under the covers.

“Rest now my blue eyes “said Seto.

Kisara nodded tiredly and snuggled down on the bed and rest her head on the pillow, only to turn and lay on her left side the only position she could sleep on.

 “I would much rather sleep on my front” Kisara grumbled.

 All the while TRYING to get comfy while laying on her lift side.

Seto chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Don’t worry my blue eyes, our little dragon will be here soon” he told her.

Before bending over her and placing a kiss upon her stomach through the material of her top.

Kisara smiled.

As she ran her right hand though her husband’s brown locks.

“Mokuba is excited to have his niece be born on his birthday” she told him.

 Seto smiled.

“Now THAT’S a birthday Present I know he will treasure” said Seto.

He stood up and pulled the covers over her body and tucked her.

“Although he’s not too happy that we have yet to give her a name” said Kisara 

Seto Sighed.

“I know but it’s just so hard we each have our favourites and we can’t agree on what to name her, any way I have some work to do so I’ll come by after I finish and check on you”

Kisara yawned nodded and closed her eyes.

Seto meanwhile went and changed from his work outfit into a pair of slacks and a white shirt, when he exited the walk-in closet to see his wife sleeping form, he smiled before exiting the room and turned right down the other hallway towards Mokuba’s room 

After knocking once and hearing his little brother tell who ever it was to come in Seto opened the door and walked in.

 “Hello Moki” said Seto.

The 10-year-old spun around on his Chair and grinned at his elder brother.

“Seto your back” said Mokuba.

Seto stood their arms open and a smile on his face Mokuba flew out of his chair and ran across the room into his big brother’s arms.

“I forgot you re-secluded everything, so you were home more since it’s only a week left until I get my awesome birthday Present” said Mokuba.

Seto laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“You know Moki she may even come before your birthday” said Seto

“Oh well I get my present early then don’t I, by the way how is my dear sister she looked so tired when she got home?” asked Mokuba.

“She’s resting” said Seto.

“Good now I need to get back to finishing my homework” said Mokuba.

“Do you need any help?” asked Seto.

“No thank you brother but if I do, I’ll come to you” said Mokuba.

“I’ll be in the home office” said Seto.

After leaving his brothers room.

Seto walks down the hallway turned the corner and continued down the other hallway until he came upon the home office. Walking into the room he picked up his briefcase he had previously left by the door and walked over to his desk and sits down and sets his briefcase on the desk. He opened the briefcase and got out the paper work then switched on his computer and getting to work.  

* * *

   ******30 minutes later******

Seto heard the door open and looked up. “Kisara dear I thought you were sleeping” said Seto. 

“I was but then someone thought it would be fun to play right on my bladder” said Kisara as she rests her hand on her stomach.

Seto chuckles and shakes his head.

Kisara crossed the room over to her desk and sat down picked up her discarded pencil and began finishing sketching the design.

Seto sighed

“Kisara you’re not going to rest, are you?” asked Seto.

Who was in the middle of typing up a report?

I can’t be knowing these designs are unfinished besides our little one has calmed down so I can finish them off without getting interrupted by her continent rolling and squirming” said Kisara

 “Kisara, my blue eyes your only have a week to go, you REALLY need to rest and conserve your energy for the birth”   

“I WILL just as soon as I have finished here” said Kisara

Sensing his wife was about to explode Seto backed off and went back to work   the pair worked on their respected work.

RCS

* * *

 

Update Finished on 20/3/2016


	2. The Expecting birth part 2

Started it on 20th /3/16

 **Title:** The Expecting birth part 2 Labour pains and birth

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Seto/Kisara

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** None

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** it was during the night, that their little one decided she wants to meet her family

* * *

 

******2 hours and 41 minutes later*******

Around 6:51pm the office was bathed in the glow of the setting sun coming though the floor to ceiling window. knowing he could not get any more work done as the sun was reflecting off his computer screen Seto closed his computer down and turned his chair around to face the setting sun.

“Kisara sweetheart come here” Seto said softly

Kisara stopped her work and turned only to notice the glow of the setting sun.

Slowly she got out of her chair and waddled over to him, Seto smiled took her hand but she hesitated when she realised he wanted her to sit on his lap.

“Seto honey I’m as big as one of your blimps I don’t want to hurt you” said Kisara.

Seto chuckled

“Nonsense love it will be fine”

He then pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around his unborn little girl, the expecting Parents sat and watched the sun set, Kisara giggled every now and then from the light touches of Seto’s fingers running over her abdomen.

Suddenly Kisara gasp.

“Kisara blue eyes what is, it?” asked a worried Seto.

Nothing but I think someone is practicing her summer saults” said Kisara.

She grabs her husband’s hand and placed on the area where she felt their child moving.

Seto smiled.

“So have you been doing the kick count?” he asked her.

“Yes as soon as I felt her wake up at around 4 and as you can feel she is strong” replied Kisara.

“Strong just like her mother” said Seto.

He reaches up and tucks a strand if her light blue hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek the peace and tranquillity of the late afternoon/ early evening was broken when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” said Seto.

The door opened and Mokuba stuck his head in.

“Bother, sister Dinner’s almost ready” said Mokuba.

“Thank you sweetheart” said Kisara.

The 10-year-old walked in and crossed over to the couple and helped Kisara off his brother’s lap.

Seto stood and placed his arm around his wife’s waist.

Together the family of four walked out of the office up the hall way and down the staircase with both brothers supporting Kisara as she walked down the stairs. Stepping off the last step the family made their way down the hallway and into the dining hall which was just off the kitchen.

* * *

 

“HMM something smells yummy” the all said.

As they took their seats with Seto helping Kisara into her seat, he then pushed her in and took a seat at the head of the table.

Minutes later the Kaiba chief Toshiro walked out with a tray he set the tray on the table and handed each of them a bowl of Beef Sukiyaki.

“Oh this look and smells delicious” said Kisara.

“Thank you and I hope it is to your liking Mrs. Kaiba” said Toshiro 

With a small bow he left the family to their meal.

“So Mokuba how was school?” asked Seto.

 He picked up his chop stick and began eating.

“It was good” Mokuba replied.

So how was work fire anyone today?” Mokuba asked.

A smirk resembling his brother’s played on his lips

Seto chuckled.

“No Brother no one got fired today.”    

The family continued to eat in silence after that, it was going on 7:30 when they finished dinner that night, Seto stood and gathered up the empty bowls chopstick and spoons and took them to the kitchen, Meanwhile Mokuba and Kisara stood up from the table only for Kisara to gasp in pain.

“Sister what’s wrong?” Mokuba asked worriedly.

“Cramping” she said before biting her lip.

Seto” Mokuba called while placing his hand on the small of her back and giving it a rub.

The 21-year-old ran into the dining hall and saw Kisara pain covered her face.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” asked Seto

He was by her side in a flash putting his hand on her stomach and gently rubbing.

“Is it time?” asked Mokuba.

 While he continued to gently rub her lower back

Kisara shook her head no.

“Cramping?” asked Seto.

Kisara nodded.

“Come on I’ll give you a back rub maybe that will help” said Seto

 He then wrapped his arm around his wife and walked her out of the dining hall up the hallway then up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

When they walk in Seto walked her over to the bed and helped her to sit down before walking into the closet and coming out with a teal night gown. He helped her change into the gown then helped her lie down on her left side, he then re ranged the many pillows on the bed two under her armpit in an up down v shape, and placed 2 more under her head.

“Bend your leg love” said Seto.

Kisara bent her top leg at the knee and Seto Placed to two remaining pillows under her knee.

“Oops looks like your sleeping without a pillow tonight darling said Kisara.

Seto chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it Blue eyes by the way do you feel better now?” asked Seto.

“Yes much better thanks” said Kisara       

Sorry if my hands are cold” he apologised in advance he then slowly and gently began massaging her back and legs. Kisara sighed as she could feel the tension leave her tired and aching muscles.

How does that feel?” he asked.

“Heavenly” Kisara sighed.

Seto smiled.

* * *

  

*****An hour later*****

Seto stopped the massage and looked over to find Kisara asleep

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Before pulling the covers over her and quietly leaving the room he made his way down the hall to the office, walked in and over to his desk sat down and booted up his computer then got to work with finishing the report. 

At around 10:00 he finished the report closed everything down and shut off the computer and left the room before making is way up the hallway.

Walking into the room he quietly closed the door behind him and went to change into his night clothes combing back out moments later he made his way over to his side of the bed climbed in kissed Kisara’s forehead and lay down to sleep using his arms as a pillow however he didn’t get much sleep.

* * *

 

*****An Hour later*****

He woke to the sound of Kisara’s heavy breathing and groans of pain he turns over to see Kisara sitting on the side of the bed bent over and breathing heavily, Seto pulled the covers back and raced around the bed and knelt in front of her.

“Kisara I'm here love” he said taking her hand in his.

“Seto its time” she groans.

It was then he noticed a wet stain on her gown.

“OK sweetie just take deep breaths and I’ll get the bag and wake Mokuba” said Seto calmly   

She bit her lip and nodded.

Seto quickly changed from his Pj’s into a pair of slacks and top before taking down a dressing gown he then grabbed Kisara’s bag and stepped out of the closet.

To see his wife, seeing her in pain broke his heart.

 _Blue eyes white dragon if you are somewhere still inside my wife give her strength to bare this mighty challenge_ he thought _._

“Here love” he said

Placing the dressing gown over her night gown.

 He then exited the room and walked down the second corridor before walking into his brother’s room and over to the bed.

“Mokuba wake up” said Seto.

The 10-year-old groaned.

“What Seto” he grumbled.

“It’s time brother” said Seto  

Mokuba’s eyes flew open and he jumped out of the bed, he quickly put on a shirt and a pair of pants and ran a brush though his hair.

Seto chuckled at the look on his brother’s face and how quickly he moved.

“I’ve never seen you move that fast before” said Seto 

“Well my niece is arriving so duh” was Mokuba’s sarcastic reply

“I need you to stay with Kisara while I call Shoda and the hospital” said Seto

“I’ll take her down stairs said Mokuba.

“She’s in our room” said Seto.

“Both brothers walked out of Mokuba’s bedroom. Seto went to the home office to call Shoda.

Mokuba walked into his brother’s room and saw Kisara doubled over with tears in her eyes.

“Come on sister let’s get you down stairs” said Mokuba.

He walked over helped her stand then grabbed her bag and left the bedroom and slowly walked down the hallway then down the stairs and into the living room helping her sit down.

Tears of pain were running down her face, then she suddenly cried out as another contraction hit her 10 minutes later.

* * *

*****20 minutes later****

Shoda came down dressed and ready.

“Come on Ma’am let’s get you in the car” he said.

While assisting Kisara to stand, Mokuba grabbed her bag and then helped Shoda with Kisara. They walked out of mansion and over to the limo Kisara lent on Mokuba while Shoda opened the door.  Mokuba got in first then scooted to the far end then with Shoda’s help Kisara slid into the limo then slowly slid into the middle, only to hiss and slowly breath out.   

“Another one?” asked Mokuba.

Kisara nodded as she slowly breathed out.

Mokuba then help her put her seat belt on.

“Where…is...Seto?” she asked while catching her breath.

“Here love” said Seto.

As he slid in next to her and closed the door.

“Go Shoda” he told his driver.

As he strapped himself in.

Shoda drove out of the drive way and all the way to Domino General Hospital meanwhile Kisara had 2 more contractions.

“We are almost there sweetheart” said Seto brushing back her fringe from her face.

* * *

*****Domino General Hospital*****

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later as there was no traffic on the road that night   and found a nurse waiting outside, they got Kisara out and into the chair from there they wheeled her inside.

Seto stopped for a second.

“Go back home Shoda and get some rest I’ll call when we need to be picked up”

Shoda nodded.

Seto ran inside and caught up with his family.

The nurse who was named Kia wheeled Kisara down to a free delivery room and got her settled with the help of both brothers

“Alright everything looks good I’ll just go get Dr Tami then I’ll be back” said Kia.

“Thank you” said Seto.

 Who sat behind Kisara and rubbed her back while Mokuba took her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

* * *

 

*****10 minutes later 12:05am 1 st June 2004***** **

It was early the next morning when she felt her next contraction, Mokuba whined as she squeezed his hand after it passed she let go and looked at her younger brother with a sorrowful look.

“Sorry sweetie”

“It’s OK” he said.

While massaging his hand.

Just then both Nurse Kia and Dr Tami walked in.

“So how is everything?” asked Dr Tami.

Kisara just glared but what was surprising was her eyes went a different colour unknown to ether the Dr or Nurse they were the colour sea green the same she used to get when she released the blue eyes white dragon.

Both brothers smiled.

 _The dragon lives on_ they both thought

“OK well let’s see if this bundle is ready to come out yet” said Dr Tami.

Dr Tami check then pulled away and looked at Kisara.

“Soon she will be ready very soon” she told the expecting mother

 10 minutes later another contraction hit.

Let’s see now” said Dr Tami.

When she pulled away she smiled.

“It’s time on the next contraction I want you to bare down” said Dr Tami.

* * *

 

*****7 hours later******

At 7:15 in the morning a loud cry rang out in the room.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba you are the proud parents to a beautiful and healthy baby girl” said Dr Tami.

She then looked at Seto would you like to cut the cord Mr. Kaiba.

All Seto could do was nod as he couldn’t take his eyes off his new born daughter, he took the scissors from Dr Tami and cut the cord before handing them back. Dr Tami then handed the newborn off to Nurse, Kia, to get cleaned up?

“OK one more big push” said Dr Tami returning to Kisara.

 Kisara bared down and with one big push came the afterbirth, once disposing of the afterbirth Dr Tami helped Kisara get cleaned up then changed the sheets so now freshened and cleaned Kisara sat back on the bed under the nice clean sheets ready to receive her baby. Nurse, Kia walked over with the baby wrapped in a clean fresh cloth and handed her to her mother.

“She is a beauty” said Kia.

“That she is” said Seto, while his eyes never left his daughter's little round face.

Kia showed Kisara how to nurse her child.

Then stepped back.

“She is beautiful hello their sweetie I’m your uncle Mokuba” said Mokuba as he traced her tiny hand with his index finger.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by Dr Tami.

“So do we have a name for this beautiful child?” she asked the new parents

Kisara and Seto looked at one another and smiled.

“Michiko” they both said.

Dr Tami nodded.

Then began filling out the birth certificate.

“Welcome to the family my little beauty” whispered Kisara. 

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 20th/3/16


	3. Coming home

Started it on 24th /6/2017

 **Title:** coming home

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** :  Kisara/ Seto 

 **Genre:** family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Kisara brings home Michiko

* * *

 

******Friday 2nd June 2004 Kaiba mansion*******

The next morning was bright and sunny a perfect start to summer. the limo drove into the driveway and parked the car at 10:00 that morning. Shoda got out of the limo and made his way to the back of the limo and opened the door.

Seto stepped out turned and held out his hand Kisara took his hand and stepped out of the limo with their new born daughter Michiko in her arms.

“Go on ahead love I’ll grab the bags” said Seto.

Kisara nodded and headed on up the path standing on the porch she shifts Michiko in her arms and opened the door walking inside she made her way into the living room a few minutes later Seto walked in with her bags.

“Shall we see the nursery?” asked Seto  

“PLEASE you have had it under lock and key for months after we brought everything for it” said Kisara.

Seto just smirked.

Shifting Michiko to one arm she got up off the sofa and walked over to her husband, placing an arm around her waist he walked her up the staircase and down the hall coming to a stop in front of the nursery.

Taking his keys out of his pocket he put the nursery Key into the hole and unlocked the door, opening the door the new parents stepped inside, immediately Kisara got teary eyed.

“Oh Seto it is beautiful” said Kisara.

The colour scheme was light blue and white the colour’s of the BWD, she then spotted the BWD plushy and mobile and cover and pillow case and shook her head, turning to face her husband she smiled.

“Someone when a little overboard with the BWD decorations”

Seto gave his wife a dumbfounded look.

“What I LOVE the BWD and I wanted our child of beauty to be surrounded by her mother’s greatest strength and to know she is never alone and is always safe”

Once again Kisara smiled and shook her head she gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before moving further into the room.

“It truly is beautiful you out did yourself love thank you and can I assume little brother helped to?” asked Kisara      

“That he did” said Seto as he made his way into the room and over to his wife and new born child.

“Well remind me to thank him when he gets home will you?”

“I will but for now my Blue eyes I believe this one needs to be put to bed and you yourself need to get some rest and do not worry I’ll keep an eye on her” and I’ll know when she wakes” said Seto.

“How” asked Kisara

He pointed to the corner of the celling Kisara turned and saw a camera.

“Baby cam I had it installed so now no matter where I am in the house I can keep an eye on her its connected to my computer and my laptop so even if I’m at work I can still keep an eye on our little girl.” Said Seto

“What if she needs a feed?” asked Kisara.

You’ll be able to hear her and your body will tell you when you need to feed her again” said Seto.      

Kisara nodded

The couple walked over to the cot, Seto pulled back the covers as Kisara placed their new bundle safely down for her nap together they tucked Michiko in before leaving the nursery.

Seto walked his weary wife to their bedroom walking in he helped her undress and redressed her into a night gown before tucking his wife into bed. Leaving his wife and newborn to sleep Seto headed to his home office to get some work done.

* * *

Kisara woke around noon to the cries of her baby girl and the uncomfortable feeling in her breasts that signaled she needed to feed her daughter.

  _Alright darling alright mummy’s coming_ thought Kisara

While climbing out of bed, she made her way out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the nursery but stopped when she saw Seto walking around the room trying to calm Michiko down, he had her in his arms one hand supporting her head and neck the other arm under her bottom he shifted Michiko so that he was now gently rubbing her back until she let out quite a loud burp, yet she was still crying.

“Oh sweetie what’s wrong you don’t need changing you just been burped….” Said Seto worriedly.

“Maybe she’s hungry” said a soft voice.

Seto looked up to see his wife.

“Maybe”

Walking into the room she kissed his cheek and took Michiko from him, walking over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down she shift Michiko in her arms so that she now cradled her newborn in her arms close to her chest she then moved the strap of her gown off her shoulder and moved Michiko closer.

Kisara winced when Michiko latch on to her left breast and began sucking, Kisara closed her eyes and lent back against the chair and slowly rocked as Michiko had her lunch, Seto smiled and walked over to them and kissed their heads.

“What do you want for lunch?” asked Seto.

“A Bento would do” said Kisara.

“Sure” said Seto

Seto made his way back to the door

“I’ll be down once I finish with Michiko” she told him          

“OK”

Walking out the door he closed it to give her privacy to feed their daughter and made his way down the hall then down the stair case and though the hall towards the kitchen

* * *

 

Entering the kitchen, he saw Toshiro.

“Good morning sir how is the lady of the house and the new mistress?” asked Toshiro.

“They are doing well Kisara is just in the middle of feeding our little one, and speaking of our little one she is perfect, although she was a bit grumpily when she woke from her nap,”

“Toshiro I came to see if you have already started cooking lunch?” asked Seto.

“I was just about to; do you have preferences instead?” asked Toshiro.

“Yes Kisara would like a Bento also because she’s nursing would you not put in any of the spices that you normally do when making the bento?” asked Seto.

“No of course I won’t and you, sir what would you like?” asked Toshiro.

“Ramen please” said Seto.

Before he left he told Toshiro that he would be in the office. Taking the stairs, he made his way to the home office. Meanwhile in the nursery Kisara had felt Michiko slow her sucking and then finally stop.

Gently removing her child from her breast she tucked herself back into her gown before gently laying Michiko over her shoulder she slowly pats and rubs the baby’s back until she hears the baby give a burp.

Gently cradling Michiko in her arms she stands up and makes her way over to the cat and lays Michiko down and covers her with the covers before sneaking out of the room and closing the door behind her. From there she makes her way down the hall to the home office. Walking in she saw her husband walking away at his desk, closing the door she made her way over to her husband walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around him.

Seto picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Hello love” he greeted her.

Kisara smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Michiko settled for the rest of the afternoon” she told him.

“I know” he said.

Pointing to the top left-hand corner of his computer screen that showed Michiko sound asleep in her cot.

Kisara just smiled.

Before heading over to her own desk and taking a seat she then got to work Finishing off the sketches that she was in the middle of doing the night before. They only stopped when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” said Seto.

Suzu opened the door.

“Ma’am sir lunch is ready and Shoda just left to pick up master Mokuba”

“Thank you Suzu” said Kisara.

Seto saved his work and stood up Kisara followed suit, together they made their way out of the office down the hall then down the staircase though the manor and into the dining hall.

* * *

 Entering they take their seats just as Toshiro enters and sets down their lunch.

“It’s good to have you home ma’am and congratulations” said Toshiro.

Before he heads back to the kitchen, they enjoyed a light chatter as they ate, they were halfway through their lunch when they heard the door open and Mokuba call out.

“Brother sister I’m home”

 Seto got up and walked through the halls until he came into the entrance.

“Keep it down bro Michiko is sleeping”

 Mokuba put a hand over his mouth before slowly taking it away.

“Oops sorry Seto” he whispered.

Seto smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Kisara and I are just having lunch would you care to join us?” asked Seto.

“No thank you but I will go see my sister before I go do my homework” said Mokuba.          

The brothers walked off though the manor and into the dining room.

* * *

“Hello sister” said Mokuba

As he and Seto entered the dining room.

Kisara’s face lit up when she saw her little brother.

“Moki darling you home” Kisara said happily.

“Hello sister” said Mokuba

Walking over to his sister in law he gave her a hug and a kiss.

“Thank you for the nursery sweetheart its beautiful” she told him.

“Your welcome sis but I think my brother went a LITTLE OVERBOARD with the BWD decor”

That comment coursed Kisara to laugh and Seto to scowl playfully at his brother.

“Alright little brother up to your room you go and do your homework” said Seto.

Mokuba gave Kisara one last kiss and head on out of the dining hall so for the rest of the afternoon Kisara and Seto finished their lunch while Mokuba did his homework  after lunch the couple went back to their home office and continued their work which was interrupted a few times by the cries of their daughter who needed a change then woke again for another feed then put down only to wake at around 4 and becomes really fussy not needing a change nor a feed or to be burped so by the time dinner was on the table about 8 that evening the new parents were ready to hit the sack. When they finally went to bed it was a sleepless night with them each getting up through the night to tend to their daughter 

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 30/6/17


	4. Snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto age 23  
> Kisara age 22  
> Mokuba age 11  
> Michiko age 6-months D.O.B 1 June 2004

Started it on the 30/6/17

 **Title:** Snow day

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Seto/Kisara

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh the show and the characters belong to the people who made it  

 **Intro:** it’s a snow day meaning no school thanks to the massive Blizzard the night before

* * *

 

*****6 months later** **25th of December 2004*******

Seto woke at 8:00 the morning after the big blizzard storm the night before and rolled over and smiled at his still sleeping wife slowly getting out of bed so not to wake his wife, he grabbed his clothes from the closet and went to have a shower. and went into the bathroom and had a shower, afterwards he walked out dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue long-sleeved top. He spotted Kisara still lying in bed. Smirking he went to the dresser draw and took out the handheld video camera and tuning it on.

 The words Kaiba family snow day flashed on the screen.

“OK it’s 25th of December 2004 and here we see the gorgeous Mrs. Kisara Kaiba, say hi blue eyes” said Seto.

 At the sound of his voice Kisara opened an eye only to see Seto standing over her with the video camera.

 “Kaiba turn that thing off” said Kisara.

“No can do Kisara it is our little Michiko first snow day and I want to document the day” said Seto.

He walked out and checked both the nursery and Mokuba’s bedroom both were empty he didn’t worry as he knew Mokuba must have Michiko, so he headed down the hall and then down the stairs and turned into the lounge room.

* * *

 

Sure enough when he entered he saw the pair on the floor playing Michiko was now 6 months old with brown curly hair and beautiful blue-green eyes Seto had suspected that the blue green eyes were a mix of not only her mother’s eyes but also of how Kisara eyes would go sea green when she released the BWD which is why Michiko eyes turned out to be neither blue or brown but a blue green colour.

“Good morning you, two” seto greeted them.

Mokuba heard his brother and looked up and noticed the camera in Seto’s hands Mokuba waved happily before turning to his niece.

“Look Michiko its daddy,” said Mokuba.

 However, Michiko did not notice as she was too busy playing with her toys.

 “Try calling her Seto” said Mokuba.

“Michiko” said Seto.

At the sound of his voice Michiko looked up.

“There’s my little beauty can daddy get a smile?” asked Seto.

 Michiko looked up at the camera and gave Seto the biggest smile. 

“That’s my little girl” said Seto.

“Hey Seto, where is sissy?” asked Mokuba.

 “Right here honey” said Kisara.

 As she walked into the room wearing a long-sleeved white dress with white slacks underneath.

“Morning sis” said Mokuba.

“Morning Moki” said Kisara.

She made her way over to her husband and kissed him good morning after greeting her husband she knelt down on the carpeted floor and picked up her daughter.

“A good morning to you to sweetheart how is you enjoying your first snow day?” asked Kisara.

“Well she has been making a bee line for the sliding door all morning since I brought her down here so in the end, I had to bring her toy mat down here to distract her” said Mokuba

“Well thank you, darling” said Kisara.

“As for you little Missy you can go out into the snow after breakfast” said Kisara.

“She already had her breakfast and I have changed her nappy I gave her a bottle about an hour ago”

“Oh, thank you Mokuba”

She then turns to her daughter.

“You’re going to have to wait because mummy daddy and uncle Mokuba still need to have their breakfast”

After some time Seto shut off the video cam and the family left the living room and headed on through to the dining room, “Morning Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Kaiba, Master Mokuba Miss Michiko” said Toshiro as he was putting their breakfast on the table.

They all took their seats Mokuba had bought the high chair over and set it up by his brother and sister, afterwards Kisara placed her daughter in the high chair and strapped her in then took her seat the family talked as they ate while Michiko just babbled away.

After breakfast the family left the dining room and headed back towards the living room and took the stairs to grab their winter outer wear beanie scarf’s and gloves. With their winter outer wear on they headed down the stairs and into the living room crossing the living room they made their way outside.

* * *

 

Seto sat on one of the deck chairs and turned on the Video cam to continue Michiko’s first snow day, the yard was filled with the babbling and squealing of Michiko. At one-point Michiko grabbed a bit of snow and was about to put it in her mouth luckily Mokuba saw this and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

“Oh no you don’t little one” said Mokuba

“Come with me and we’ll bury your mummy in the snow.”

Kisara laughed.

“You’ll have to catch me first”

Mokuba smiled.

Picking up his niece he set her on his hips and held her head and neck before racing after his sister the snow made crunching sounds under their feet looking behind her Kisara wasn’t watching where she was going and tripped over her dress, landing face first in the snow that brought a round of laughter from the brothers.

Kisara was about to get up when she felt a weight on her back looking over her shoulder, she saw her daughters smiling face, she hissed and shivered suddenly and felt something wet on her ankles. Looking past her daughter she saw Mokuba burying her feet she just shrugged and pillowed her head on her arms. Mokuba continued to bury his sister in the snow until he got to her lower back the rest of her was covered by Michiko, he gently lay his niece next to her mother and continued to bury his sister. Until at last he turns to Seto who was videoing the whole thing.

 “Look brother I made a blue eyes vanilla Sunday” said Mokuba.

“So, you did little brother but there’s something missing” said Seto as he walked over to them.

“What’s missing bro?” asked Mokuba.

“Well a cherry on top is what’s missing but since we ran out of cherries, we’ll just have to put this little cherry on top instead” said Seto.

Gently picking up his daughter with one arm as he still held the video cam, in the other he laid her down on her stomach on the pile of snow that was covering his wife’s body.

After a while he took Michiko off and set her down on the ground.       

“OK guys Toshiro will have lunch cooking soon so let’s dig Kisara out and go back inside” said Seto.

 So, he, Mokuba started to dig Kisara out of the snow. After Kisara was, free from the snow Seto pulled her to her feet while Mokuba picked up his niece Seto stopped the camera and turned it off the Kaiba family then walked back inside.

* * *

They made their way through the manor and into the kitchen.

“Mr Kaiba I’m cooking up Sukiyaki for lunch so it will be a while” said Toshiro.

“OK that will give us time for hot showers and a hot bath and to change into warmer clothes” said Seto.

“Also, could you put a few veggies in Michiko bowl as I gonna try giving her some solids?” asked Kisara.

“Yes ma’am” said Toshiro

Afterwards they left the kitchen and headed upstairs where they spent time taking warm showers with Seto giving Michiko bath in her baby bath tub, once he finished, he wrapped Michiko in the towel and sat her in the cot while he took the bathtub and tipped the water into the Landry sink as Mokuba was still in the bathroom.  So, he could not use the bathroom sink.  Afterwards he walked back into the nursery and sat the bathtub into its holder and slid the change table back into place he walked over and picked up Michiko and carried her over to the change table and lay her down he began drying her once she was dry he put a nappy and singlet on before putting her in a warm onesie and warm pants and coat. 

Exiting the room, he saw Kisara exiting the master bedroom.

“OK sweetie goes to mummy while daddy has a shower and warms up”

Kisara smiled and took her daughter from her husband kissed him, and took the video cam, from him as well. Seto walked off into the master bedroom, while Kisara made her way down stairs and into the living room. Where she played and videoed her daughter. After some time, she heard   footsteps and voices, turning off the video camera she stood up and bent down to pick up her child and walked out of the living room only to see both brothers walking down the stairs.

“You boys ready for lunch?” she asked.

But before they could answer Mokuba’s stomach did the answering for them the chuckled as they descended the last few steps and together with Kisara and Michiko they made their way to the dining room

“Hmmm I can smell it already” said Mokuba.

As the family got closer to the dining room.

* * *

Walking into the dining hall Seto took his daughter from his wife and set her in her highchair that was still set up from breakfast and strapped her in while Kisara and Mokuba took their seat afterwards Seto took a seat at the head of the table the family chattered happily while Michiko just babbled away in her high chair the family just laughed and talked with her as if she too was part of the conversion. After some time, Toshiro walked out with their lunch and he had also made them hot drinks hit chocolate for Mokuba coffee for Seto and Tea for Kisara he even made up a bottle of warm milk for Michiko.

He set the plates and hot drinks down on the table and handed the bottle to Seto who tested the temp and found it was the right temp he set it above his plate and began feeding Michiko yet of course blowing on the hot food first while also trying to feed himself but then Michiko began fussing.

“Here brother let me do that I can heat up the rest of my lunch later” said Mokuba.

“OK” said Seto.

Handing Mokuba Michiko’s lunch. 

“Look Michiko here come the dragon” he said

While lifting the spoon up high a slowly bring it down.

“Can the dragon go into the cave?” asked Mokuba.

To Seto’s and Kisara’s surprise Michiko opened her mouth WIDE Mokuba brought the spoon down and into her mouth and pulling it out gently.

“how did you do that?” they both asked.

“I’ve been reading the baby books to you know sometimes it helps if you turn eating into a game” said Mokuba.

Seto and Kisara just looked at each other.

“OK give it here” said Seto.

 Who took back control of feeding his daughter?

Nearing the end of lunch, they all had almost finished eating when they all picked up an uncomfortable smell and Michiko began crying,

“I think someone needs a change” said Kisara.

“Who stood up and unstrapped her child from the highchair and took her upstairs

* * *

Once upstairs Kisara made her way down to the nursery with a fussy Michiko crying her eyes out.

“yes, I know my little beauty I’m going to get you cleaned up” said Kisara.

Walking into the nursery crossing the room to where the change table is gently laying Michiko on the change table, she then grabbed the clean nappy from under the change table and proceeds to undress her child and change the dirty nappy once she cleaned her Kisara put a nice fresh clean nappy on before re dressing her child and tipping the dirty nappy down the nappy shoot.

Now clean and dry Michiko was all smiles.

“OK my child lets go see uncle Mokuba and daddy”

Michiko squealed.

Kisara smiled picked up her daughter and headed out of the nursery down the hallway then down the stairs they made their way through the manor until they got to the dining hall however when they entered the people, they were looking for were not there.

“Uh oh Michiko where has daddy and uncle Mokuba gone you know I bed they are outside she we go see?” she has bouncing her child on her hip. Michiko gurgled happily.

Kisara picked up Michiko’s bottle then shifted her child so that she was now cradling her child and fed her, her warm bottle of milk as she left the dining room and made her way through the manor and into the living room she crossed the room and nudged the sliding door open with left elbow and stepped outside immediately Kisara felt the temp drop as she had not had a chance to re dress herself into her outer wear.

“Seto can you take her?” Kisara called.

Turning he saw his wife in only her light winter dress he took his daughter from his wife and so the 22-year-old could go back inside and put on her outer wear once done Kisara again stepped outside only to see Seto pushing Michiko on the swing with one hand and holding the video cam open and turned on with the other.

 “Sissy come make a snow man with me”

“I have a better idea why don’t we try and make a BWD” said Kisara.

while making her way over to her ‘little’ brother.

“do you think we can?” asked Mokuba.

“I believe we can” said Kisara.

So, they both got to work and spent time making a BWD out of snow.

* * *

 

*****2 hours later 2:00pm*****

When they finally Finished the BWD Mokuba called out to his brother.

“Seto look what we made”

Seto turned his head while still pushing his daughter on the swing and filming her at the same time his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the snow BWD that his wife and brother made. Slowing the swing to a stop he lifted his daughter out of the swing and carried her over to Kisara and Mokuba and set her on the back of the BWD. Mokuba carefully so not to ruin their hard work sat behind his niece while Seto and Kisara knelt in the snow on either side of the dragon Seto held the video cam far out in front and turned it back to face them all.

“OK everyone it’s time to say goodbye” said Seto.

 “This is the Kaiba family saying Happy snow day” said Seto.

 “HAPPY SNOW DAY” yelled Mokuba, Kisara and Seto **.**

Michiko laughed

THE END

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 3rd/7/17


End file.
